In order to facilitate fast and accurate information retrieval, search engine indexing collects, parses, and stores data. Popular search engines engage in the full-text indexing of webpages on the Internet and natural-language documents. Generally, a corpus of text can be tokenized into words or concepts that are then stored in a reverse index and a forward index. When receiving a search query, a search engine can generate an intent, or meaning, embodied by the query and search the index for tokens that are responsive to the search query. Once such tokens are found, the search index can be used to retrieve the documents referenced by the index that include these terms.